Rebel
by Merry Go
Summary: NaruSasu. This is how the kiss scene should have gone. This was made on a whim and has no plot. Rated because of one curse word and YAOI


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. That's about it. Don't sue me. Please.

Author Notes: If you know my other stories, then I am sorry that I have not updated. I've been swamped. I'll upgrade as soon as I can if not sooner. Anyway, this was just typed on whim so don't complain if it's a little shoty. I just wanted to suddenly do this. WARNING YAOI if you don't like it, don't flame me, I'll just ignore it.

Naruto was always a rebel. And everyone hated it. All it every did was make their lives harder. He never listened to anything an authority figure would tell him. Not even Iruka, the closet special person he ever had to a living relative. Whenever he was told to do something, he loved doing the exact opposite, or exactly what was ticking them off even more.

Like when he decided to paint the memorial of the past Hokages. The morning before, he standing in front of the stone faces, making weird faces at them and saying how he was going to surpass all of them when he became hokage. Then some stuck up sensi grabbed him by the shoulder and scolded him for disrespecting the hokages. That was the reason he painted them. He knew it would get under everyone's skin.

But that was the past. This is now. And now, Naruto Uzumaki, was a full fledged ninja. Not just a prankster for everyone to laugh at and scoff and ignore. Today was the day that his life was going to turn around. He was going to start proving himself to the villager's of the Hidden Leaf Village this day. They will all respect him when they see what he can do.

Naruto was humming happily to himself as he quickly jumped from rooftop to rooftop. The wind gently blowing through his golden locks. His smile brimming and glowing brightly enough to light the entire village. He had a feeling this day was going to be great.

Naruto was actually early to class for once in his life. He sat proudly at his seat, bragging to anyone who asked him what he was doing here when he didn't graduate. Especially Shikamaru. What a know-it-all. 'Swallow that jerk!' was the only thought in the blonde ninja's head as he sat, resting his head on his arms.

That is, until Sakura came bursting in. He heard her voice and his head shot in that direction. After she was done giving Ino and piece of her mind, her attention was pulled over towards Naruto. 'She's looking right at me!' Naruto thought, blushing at the thought of her noticing him. Without warning, she began running over towards him.

'Yes!' the hyperactive ninja thought. 'This is the best day of my life. First I could get up and knowing being a real ninja wasn't just a dream I had last night, and now Sakura is running right towards me!' "Hey Sakura!" he said, happily, getting up from his chair.

"Out of the way!" she yelled in an angry tone, pushing extremely rudly onto his backside. "Hey Sasuke.

'What?! Sasuke!? Does she mean Mr. I'm-so-cool? That jerk! That bitch! She literally shoved me out of the way for him!?' the young, golden haired child thought with more ferocity then he meant to. 'I'll show her.' With that last thought, he jumped in front of Sasuke, and shot him a death glance. All the other females have came to the row, arguing about who sat next to Sasuke. 'What's so special about him?'

What was up with him? Naruto, glared directly into his eyes, and Sasuke stared right back. At least, they tried to exchange hated glances, until some idiot bumped into the back of Naruto and shoved him forward. The newly appointed ninja didn't know what was happening until his lips made contact with Sasuke's

As soon as they both assessed their situation, they both flew away from each other and tried to spit off the germs that were places on their mouths. Naruto, sensing danger, turned around to where he knew the group of females stood. As soon as he saw their faces, he knew he was in trouble. They radiated hate and death. They were angry because he kissed Sasuke!

Naruto smirked to himself, staring at the den of lions eyeing him up as their next meal. There was one thing they overlooked about Naruto. He was a rebel. He turned back to Sasuke, grabbed his head turned it to look him in the face. A tiny, insidious laugh escaped, as he pried Sasuke's mouth open by his jaw, indulging the hate filled yells of the girls in the room, demanding him to leave Sasuke alone. Iruka even came in and was yelling at him. 'Even better…' he thought.

Holding the Uchiha's mouth open, Uzumaki swooped down, and kissed him passionately, slithering his tongue into the other boys mouth, holding his bottom jaw from closing on the delicate invader. The blonde slid his eyes shut, and with his available hand, delicately rubbed his hand up the Uchiha's face up to his hair, and put it behind his head, canceling out the vain attempt to back away from him.

The entire room had fallen silent. Even Iruka had fallen into a hush. Naruto didn't know if they were shocked or even had fainted, but he didn't care. His tongue was busy exploring the moist folds of the new playground it was given, still holding the other boys jaws apart. He was enjoying the taste of boy beneath him, and relishing in the power he held over the Uchiha. As much as he wanted to stay where he was, he knew if he stayed any longer the girls would have his head.

After what seemed a very enjoyable eternity, he pulled away from Sasuke, pulling his tongue out after his lips, letting the girls see it was inside his mouth, and gently kissing the dark haired boy's bottom lip, cutting the tiny string of spit that still connected them.

Smiling like a jackal, he turned back to the girls, a few of them having passed out with bloody noses, everyone else in the room staring incredulously. "What?" he said, with an malicious tone, "Jealous that I got to it from him first?"

With a blind fury all the girls charged him, chasing him around the room, with him laughing like a pyromaniac that just set a 10 gallon bucket of gasoline on fire. Sasuke was left sitting in his chair, the foreign saliva sliding down his throat and out over his lips, he smirked, and watched the girls chase Naruto, while Iruka was too stunned to yell.

Naruto always was a rebel. Sasuke just never liked it before now.

Well? It was written on whim, so don't flame me because of that or that you don't like Naru/Sasu. I do and that's all I care about. No flames will be acknowledged. I'll try to update my other stories as soon as I can.


End file.
